Imperial Core
The Imperial Core (also known as "The Core") is a defunct faction in the Star Wars Combine, and was a separatist movement composed of Imperial officers who objected to the rule of Emperor Connel. These officers believed that Grand Admiral Gorn Veynom was the true leader of the Galactic Empire and that Connel had usurped the Imperial throne. The organization existed from Year 1 Day 307 (October 2000) until Year 3 Day 94 (March 2002) when the Imperial Core and the Sith Order merged to become "the Dark Empire." Origins On Year 1 Day 212, Emperor Piett abdicated the Imperial throne and placed Trey Connel, his Chief of Staff, in charge of the Galactic Empire. Piqued by Piett's choice of successor, Grand Admiral Gorn Veynom departed the empire for the Unknown Regions. Despite Veynom's departure, his die-hard supporters soon rebelled against Connel's rule and, on Year 1 Day 214, formed a separatist government known as "the Imperial Core." Leadership (Darth Knyte)]] When the Imperial Core was first created, the position of Emperor was reserved for Grand Admiral Veynom. However, Veynom never returned from the Unknown Regions to lead the faction. As such, when the Imperial Core later united with the Sith Order to form the Dark Empire, Vodo Bonias assumed the mantle of Emperor.Compedia Article: Emperor - Retrieved on March 25, 2008. During the early days of the Imperial Core, Darth Knyte ("Fleet Admiral Simms") served as Lord Protector. Lieutenant General Jennifer Dreighton and First Lieutenant Corman commanded the Army, while Count Greyson Uebles and Captain Onijaya led the Navy. Much later, Darth Knyte was revealed to be force sensitive. Jennifer Dreighton was then chosen to act as steward for the government so that Knyte could focus on his force abilities. Dreighton was thus elevated to the position of Lady Protector (Year 2 Day 329 - Year 3 Day 94).Imperial Core - High Command. Other notable personnel included Homtelium, Quaxo, Jodo Kast, Slicer, Goth, Thrawn, Dimitri and Machkhit. Many of these officers would later — during Vodo Bonias' second reign as Emperor of the Galaxy — serve in the High Command of the Galactic Empire. Princess Gabriella Storm of the Black Sun organization was also frequently linked to this collective. Description "Some say the Sith were defeated, wiped out in millennia of war. They look around them and find no trace of the Dark Jedi and their Lords. Even in the Empire, once said to be their creation, they only find memories of their dark glory. ''Having left the Empire in disgust of their creation being perverted by mundane usurpers and bureaucratic weaklings they took their most loyal followers and left without a trace. But rumors spread. Rumors of fleets appearing from nowhere to strike at both the Empire and the Rebels. Rumors of men and women wielding dark powers and killing Jedi, regardless of their precautions. Rumors of legions in dark armor crushing outposts and raiding entire worlds. Rumors of the Imperial Core. Finally the time has come when they reveal themselves to the galaxy, finally the time for revenge has come..."Imperial Core - Main Page Banner * (Year 2) See also * Dark Empire * Galactic Empire * Timeline References External links * Old Imperial Core website * C.M.G. - Main Page - The Core * Imperial Core Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions